Cavalier
The Cavalier (ソシアルナイト Soshiaru naito, lit. Social Knight in Japanese versions) is a horse-mounted combat physical class capable of arming either Swords or Lances as its weapons of choice. While Cavaliers do not possess high HP, Strength and Defense, they can move very long distances across the battlefield, riding quickly from one area to another. In later titles, the introduction of the Weapon Triangle makes these characters much more versatile in fighting different types of foes. Utilizing their ability to use both the Sword and the Lance gives them barely any weaknesses when facing any type of melee fighter in battle. History in the Series In its original inception in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, the Social Knight class is established as the pioneer class of Lance-wielding knights riding into battle on horseback. Cavaliers promote into Paladins in this title. In Gaiden, the Cavalier class is simply known as the Knight (ナイト Naito). It acts as one of the promoted forms of the Villager class, and is able to further promote into the Paladin class. Knight only uses Lances as no class can wield multiple melee weapons in Gaiden. However some artwork for Knight class characters depicts them with Swords. In Genealogy of the Holy War, the Cavalier class returns, and is joined by three similar horse-mounted versions each exclusive to one weapon: the Lance, Sword, and Axe Knights. In Thracia 776, Cavalier is once again alongside the mounted weapon knight classes. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the Cavalier class is known as Rook Knight (ルークナイト Rūku naito). The class promotes into a variety of different classes, based on the character in question; Kreiss and Arkis promote into Commando Knights, Narron into a Gold Knight, Estelle and Rina into Paladins and Sun into a Black Knight. In The Sacred Stones, the Cavalier class is further given the option to promote into the Great Knight class. In Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, the Cavalier class is entirely split up and replaced with four similar horse-mounted versions each exclusive to one weapon: the Lance and Sword Knights. The Cavalier class is merged back into a singular entity in Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem, where they are reverted to promoting into the classic Paladin class. In Awakening and Fates, the Cavalier class, much like its The Sacred Stones iteration, is able to choose between the Paladin and Great Knight classes to promote into. In Fates, the Cavalier class is treated as a Nohrian class and it considered the counterpart to the Ninja class of Hoshido. Overview Combat As with all mounted units, the Cavalier class is able to traverse battlefields with ease due to its high Movement. Using this ability is often helpful to assist other characters at a far-off distance, meet certain objectives or quickly block enemy advances. Cavaliers also make excellent rescuers once the Rescue command is introduced to the series; able to move far distances, they can thus pick up injured allies and move them to safety near a healer or somewhere safe with ease. The Rescue command also allows one to move slower units into battle at a much quicker pace. Due to their average combat abilities, it is thence not recommended for Cavaliers to battle foes of similar or greater strength. The ability to close in on units from a distance, however, makes them outstanding units to use against Archers and Snipers. Overall, Cavaliers make strong support characters for other classes. With their ability to wield both Swords and Lances, which allows them to use several weapons imbued with weapon effectiveness, and their strong movement abilities, they can be extremely useful units. Typically, most Cavaliers lean more towards the use of Lances. Gaiden is the only game where they use only one weapon type (Lances), as no class in this game use more than two melee weapon types. Weaknesses Cavaliers have three weaknesses: *One is their often low Resistance, which is usually never much of a problem due to their high HP. *While Cavaliers have great Movement capabilities, they also have a lot of terrain restrictions, which can pose a huge problem in stretches of terrain that make it harder for them to move or terrain that they cannot tread. *A smaller problem is that the class is weak against the Ridersbane/Horseslayer, Longsword and Poleaxe weapons, ones that are usually wielded by other fast-moving units. This is, however, mainly a problem only in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Path of Radiance, Radiant Dawn, and Shadow Dragon. In-Game Base Stats B C |fe5=20* / *0* / * / *0* / *-* / *6*-* E E|(Mounted only)}} |ts-1=(mounted)*20*4*0*3*3*0*3*-*7*-*-* 1 |ts-2=(foot)*20*3*0*2*2*0*2*-*4*-*-* 1 |fe6= / *5*-* / * / *0*6*0*7*9*-* / / |fe7= / *5*-* / * / *0*6*0*7*9*-* / / |fe8= / *5*-* / * / *0*6*0*7*9*-* / / |fe11=18*5*0*2*6*0*7*0*9*-*-* E E |fe12=18*5*0*2*6*0*7*0*9*-*-* E E |fe13=18*6*0*5*6*0*7*0*7*-*-* E E |fe14=17*6*0*5*5*3*5*3*7*-*-* E E }} Maximum Stats B C |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A A|Mount only)}} |ts-1=(mount)*60*19*15*18*18*30*18*-*12*-*-* 16 |ts-2=(foot)*60*18*15*17*17*30*17*-*12*-*-* 16 |fe6=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A A |fe7=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A A |fe8=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A A |fe11=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*9*-*-* A A |fe12=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*9*-*-* A A |fe13=60*26*20*25*25*30*26*26*7*-*-* A A |fe14=40*22*15*21*20*24*22*21*7*-*-* B B }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotions Notable Cavaliers ''Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light/Shadow Dragon *Cain - Knight of Altea who is also known under the alias '''Bull'. *Abel - Knight of Altea who is also known under the alias Panther. *Vyland - Knight of Aurelis loyal to Hardin. *Hardin - Prince of Aurelis, known as "Coyote". *Roshea - Knight of Aurelis loyal to Hardin. *Matthis - Knight of Macedon and older brother of Lena. *Frey - Knight of Altea under Jagen's command. *Bentheon - Boss of Battle in the Lea. ''Gaiden *Clive - Former leader of the Zofia Liberation Army. Mystery of the Emblem/New Mystery of the Emblem *Cecil - Knight of Altea and the first female Cavalier to appear in the series. *Luke - A brash Knight of Altea who shares a friendly rivalry with Roderick. *Roderick - An even-tempered, rational Knight of Altea who shares a friendly rivalry with Luke. *Cain - Knight of Altea who is also known under the alias '''Bull'. *Abel - Knight of Altea who is also known under the alias Panther. *Matthis - Knight of Macedon and older brother of Lena. *Belf - Former member of Grust's Sable Order of Knights. *Reiden - Former member of Grust's Sable Order of Knights. ''Genealogy of the Holy War *Naoise - Knight of Chalphy who is fiercely loyal to Sigurd and the companion of Alec. *Ares - Son of Eldigan and direct descendant of Hezul. *Alec - Knight of Chalphy who is Naoise's rash, vulgar companion. TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *Arkis - A knight from Razelia. *Kreiss - A knight from Razelia. *Estelle - Count Merlon's daughter. *Narron - A knight in-training from Wellt. *Sun - A knight in-training from Canaan. *Rina - Kreiss' sister and Arkis' fiancée. The Binding Blade *Lance - Intellectual and calm knight of Pherae and the companion of Alen. *Alen - Reckless knight of Pherae and the companion of Lance. *Noah - Charismatic member of the Ilian mercenaries. *Trec - Slow-witted member of the Ilian mercenaries. *Erik - Son of Darin and Marquess of Laus. The Blazing Blade *Sain - Philandering, carefree knight of Caelin and companion of Kent. *Kent - Stoic, serious knight of Caelin and companion of Sain. *Lowen - Insecure knight of Pherae who pledges allegiance to Eliwood. *Erik - Son of Marquess Darin of Laus. The Sacred Stones *Franz - Earnest knight of Renais and Forde's younger brother. *Forde - Lazy, yet talented knight of Renais, Franz's older brother and companion of Kyle. *Kyle - Loyal and intelligent knight of Renais and companion of Forde. *Murray - Lieutenant of Tirado. *Possible promotion for: Amelia Awakening *Stahl - Knight of Ylisse and member of the Shepherds. *Sully - Knight of Ylisse and member of the Shepherds. Fates *Silas - The Avatar's childhood friend. *Peri - Daughter of a noble Nohrian house and one of Xander's retainers. *Sophie - Silas' daughter. *Siegbert - Xander's son. Gallery File:Tnight.gif|Concept artwork of the Social Knight class from ''Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Cavalier male.jpg|Concept artwork of the male variant of the Cavalier class from Awakening. File:Cavalier female.jpg|Concept artwork of the female variant of the Cavalier class from Awakening. File:Social Knight TCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Social Knight, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. File:CavalierTCG.jpg|A Level 10 generic Social Knight, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Cross Knight Card (Cavalier).png|Generic CG portrait of the Social Knight class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:CavalierGBAIcon.gif|Generic CG portrait of the Cavalier class from the GBA series. File:Cavalier p.PNG|Generic CG portrait of the Cavalier class from the DS series. File:AwakeningCavalierPortrait.png|Generic portrait of the Cavalier class from Awakening. File:Cavalier Gaiden.png|Battle model of the Knight class from Gaiden. File:Arkis battle.png|Battle model of Arkis, a male Rook Knight from TearRing Saga. File:Estelle battle.png|Battle model of Estelle, a female Rook Knight from TearRing Saga. File:FE6 Cavalier Critical.gif|Animation of Lance, a Social Knight from The Binding Blade, performing a critical attack with a Lance. File:FE13 Cavalier (Stahl).png|Battle model of Stahl, a male Cavalier from Awakening. File:FE13 Cavalier (Sully).png|Battle model of Sully, a female Cavalier from Awakening. FE14 Cavalier (Silas).jpg|Battle model of Silas, a male Cavalier from Fates. FE14 Cavalier (Peri).jpg|Battle model of Peri, a female Cavalier from Fates. File:FE1 Cavalier Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Social Knight class from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:FE2 Cavalier Map Icon.gif|Map sprite of the Knight class from Gaiden. File:FE3 Cavalier Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Social Knight class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:Social Knight - Sword.gif|Map sprite of the Social Knight class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:RookKnight.gif|Map sprite of the Rook Knight class from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE8 Cavalier Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Cavalier class from the GBA titles. File:FEDS Cavalier Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male variant of the Cavalier class from the DS titles. File:Female Cavalier FE12 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the female variant of the Cavalier class from the DS titles. File:FE13 Generic Cavalier Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Cavalier class from Awakening. File:FE14 Generic Cavalier Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Cavalier class from Fates.